Abuse
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Karkat x Sollux. Non-con and abuse
1. Chapter 1

Sollux smiles as he walks into Karkat's living room. It's been a few days since they last saw each other because of that party… Sollux shakes his head trying to forget about it and looks in the mirror in the doorway. Both of Sollux's eyes are a pretty blue due to his contacts. He would rather not think about why he is covering his red eye up at all.

"KK! I'm here!" Sollux shouts and lays his jacket across his boyfriends couch. He walks into the back room and sees his little boy sleeping peacefully. An easy smile graces his features as he lays in bed and cuddles with Karkat. Karkat opens his eyes and growls at Sollux.

Sollux looks up at him a little shocked but that doesn't compare to the shock he feels when Karkat flips Sollux onto his stomach and ties his arms behind his back. Sollux looks up at Karkat in hurt and betrayal. Karkat smirks and strips Sollux bare.

"You're skin is so pretty! And now that you covered up your disgusting eyes, I can actually get hard. Good job, Sol!" Karkat is talking close enough to Sollux's face for him to smell the alcohol on KK's breath. Sollux tears up as Karkat makes the blue eyed boy straddle him.

Karkat forces his large member into Sollux's virgin hole and pushes his shoulders down to force it deeper. Sollux whimpers and tears carve down his cheeks. He can feel his own blood start to drip out of his torn hole.

"Move your hips, dammit!" Karkat snaps at Sollux. Sollux whimpers and looks up at him in pain.

"KK I can't! Please it hurts!"

A growl leaves Karkat's throat as he grips Sol's hips. He slams the other male up and down on, tearing him worse and making blood drip badly. Sollux screams and sobs, feeling horrible pain shoot up his body. He has always hated Karkat getting drunk but it's never been this bad.

A few minutes of Karkat rocking into his beautiful rear and Karkat meets his end. Come spews from Sollux's rear and onto the sheets. He screams loudly. He always believed his first time would be with Karkat but he wanted it to be special. His lips tremble and and he tightens.

"Fuckass!" Karkat shouts at Sollux and smack him across the cheek. Sollux, not being able to move his lower half due to pain, flies backwards. His head cracks open and his wrists break from the way they were tied. A loud scream leaves his lips. and pain blisters throughout his body.

He can't believe a thing that is happening, hoping that he's just dreaming and he will wake up next to Karkat. Black takes over his vision as he passes out. When he wakes again he is in the hospital and Karkat is sitting next to his bed, sleeping with his head on Sol's chest.

Sollux blushes and looks at him before a bit of a panic takes over. He realizes he can't see out of his red eye. The contact must have hurt it. A tears start to drip out of his eyes and his chest shakes. Both wrists are in casts and he has stitches in his throbbing head. Karkat sits up and looks at Sollux, his eyes rimmed with red.

"Sol! I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to! Gamzee gave me alcohol! I couldn't refuse. I love you. P-please don't fucking leave me Sollux!" Karkat sobs and throws his arms around Sollux's neck, letting his tears stain the other mans shirt. Sollux smiles.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine KK. I promise." They share a sweet kiss and let their feeling about each other provide the comfort. "I love you my little KK."


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux had gotten his casts taken off a week ago. Karkat still feels bad but he still continues to act like nothing happened, per Sollux's request. Karkat hadn't hurt Sollux since he was in the hospital. He had stayed sober but now that Sollux got ihs casts off Karkat figured he could drink a little bit…

Sollux looks up as Karkat stumbles drunkenly through the front door. He gives a small smiles and stands up to greet his lover. Karkat looks up and smiles cutely at Sollux before stumbling into his arms.

"KK? How much did you drink?" Sollux asks as he starts to guide Karkat to the couch. The red and blue eyed troll is scared but he isn't going to show Karkat that.

"Shut up Sol! I drank as much as I wanted!" He snaps angrily. Sollux flinches and backs away from him. He trips over the coffee table and falls. Karkat jumps up and grabs ropes again.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson about screwing with me?" Karkat snaps and grabs Sollux by the hair. He ignores the loud whimper and drags him into the kitchen. Karkat throws Sollux against the cupboards. Sollux goes limp, not wanting to provoke Karkat anymore.

KK digs through the drawers until he pulls out something ball shaped with a remote control on the end. Sollux can't tell what it is but he knows he won't like it from the way Karkat is smirking. Sol sits up as Karkat pulls a beer bottle from the fridge.

"KK?" Sollux asks with tears in his eyes. Karkat sets the materials down and grabs Sol by his hair again. The other troll yelps and starts crying as KK rips his clothes off.

"Shut up Sollux!" He slaps the other troll, knocking his glasses off. Sollux holds in a whimper and doesn't struggle as Karkat flips him onto his knees and presses the ball into Sollux's tight hole. He yelps and winces when KK turns it up to the maximum level. It start to vibrate deep within Sollux. He whimpers at the uncomfortable feeling.

"KK no!" Sollux gasps when he realizes what Karkat planned to do with the bottle. KK ignores the other man's complaints and forces it into him, bottom first, all the way up to the neck of the bottle. Sollux screams and tries to get away from him but his wrists are still weak from the breakage and he barely moves.

Karkat lifts the lightweight boy and puts him in a chair, both the bottle and ball still inside him. He ties Sol's ankles to the legs of the chair and his sore wrists to the arms of the chair. Sollux whimpers as the cold bottle is pressed as deep as it can go. Karkat strips down and sits in Sollux's lap before forcing both of Sollux's tentacle like extensions into himself.

A moan was finally pulled from the dual coloured eyed troll. It has been such a long time since he had been in Karkat that the feeling is amazing. Karkat smirks and bounces up and down on the double dicks. They both moan but Sollux's is followed by a whimper of pain at the bottle inside him.

"KK what if it shatters?" He whimpers in concern. Karkat smacks him.

"Don't tighten that nice little hole of yours then, little bitch." He growls and continues to bounce up and down. Sollux's members stretch Karkat out, making him moan loudly. Karkat comes all over their chests and gets off of Sollux before he can come. He grins and walks up to his room, leaving Sollux tied to the chair.

Sollux whimpers and calls for Karkat to let him go and tries to struggle out of the ropes but he doesn't want to re break his wrist and the bottle digs itself deeper in his ass. He stops and just starts to sob. He stays like that all night, unable to sleep but being so tired.

When Karkat wakes in the morning he can't remember what happened the night before. His head pounds and his rear is sore. He figures he had just gotten drunk and he and Sollux had sex. Nothing could prepare him for what he found when he walked into the kitchen, though.

"SOL! Oh my god!" Karkat exclaims and runs over to his boyfriend. Sollux doesn't look up at him but Karkat gets to see Sollux's face when he forces him to look up. Sollux's eyes are flat and dull, holding no emotion. Karkat starts to cry and quickly unties him. Sollux's face is gaunt and slight bags are starting to form under his eyes.

A bruise sits on his cheek from when Karkat slapped him. KK lifts Sol up and pulls the items out of him, sobbing even harder when he realizes that HE had done this to his sweet boyfriend. He lays Sollux out on the couch who in turn fell right to sleep. KK covers him with a blanket and waits by his side for him to reawaken.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sollux wakes up he finds himself wrapped in a blanket and on the couch, his boyfriend sitting next to him and holding his hand tightly. Karkat is sobbing and mumbling incoherently. Sollux sits up, immediately catching Karkat's attention.

"Sol! I love you! I'm sorry." He shouts and hugs Sollux tightly. Sollux sighs and hugs him back.  
"Karkat…" He murmurs. Karkat looks into his eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He replies to Karkat. "We need to talk about this." Karkat nods and grips both of Sollux's hands.  
"We can talk about this babe. We can do anything. I just don't want you to leave me." Karkat throws himself into Sol's arms, jolting his sore ass. He groans and winces.

"Karkat how are you going to fix this?" Sollux asks him. Karkat pulls him close and kisses his cheeks.  
"I'm not gonna drink anymore." He promises. Sollux nods.

"Okay that works for me. If this happens again I'm leaving though. You understand that right?" Sollux asks him. Karkat nods earnestly and kisses him lovingly.

-Time Skip: A few weeks later-

Karkat stumbles into his home, completely drunk. He knows he promised Sollux but Sollux isn't supposed to be in his house that night so he assumed it would be okay. He giggles softly and goes up to his room… Only to see the earlier mentioned troll asleep in his bed.

Karkat groans and glares at him. How dare Sollux would come to his house and just come in without his permission. He would show him dammit. While Sollux is asleep Karkat ties him up on his knees with his hands tied to the headboard and his thighs tied together. Karkat smirks at his accomplishment and ties a gag into Sol's mouth.

Sollux's eyes blink open and he starts to struggle. He knows what is happening once again and he doesn't want it at all. Karkat promised! His tired mind screams. A soothing hand is placed on his rear.  
"Don't be afraid, Sol. I'm just giving you what you deserve little bitch." Karkat growls and spanks him hard. Sollux whimpers and looks at Karkat over his shoulder, tears in his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. Something flickers in KK's eyes before the drunken anger takes them over again.  
He pulls something out of his bedside drawer and shoves it into Sollux. It's a dildo. KK's forces it in and out of Sollux quickly. Sollux moans into the gag and rocks his hips back on the fake dick. Karkat smirks and pulls the object out. He positions himself behind Sol and slams into him. Karkat is bigger than the dildo, causing a rip to happen.

Sollux screams and tightens. Karkat pounds into his ass, moaning at the tightness. Sol starts to moan, feeling pleasure zip through his body. KK loves the feeling of Sollux's constricting warmth and tightness around him. He hits that special spot causing the blue and red eyed troll to scream out in pleasure.

He spills all over the sheets and clamps down on Karkat's dick inside of him. Karkat spills into him and moans loudly, nipping his spine. Sollux moans and whimpers, afraid he might get pregnant from their sex. Karkat didn't wear a condom.

Karkat pulls out of him and unties him. He pulls the gag off of Sollux and lays on top of him, making sure that he doesn't go any where. Karkat smashes their lips together, sharing the taste of the alcohol. Sollux blushes and tries to pull away but KK stops him and bites his lower lip. He squeezes Sollux's jaw and forces his tongue into Sol's mouth. Sollux whimpers loudly as Karkat explores his mouth.  
Karkat falls asleep on him while Sollux just quivers beneath him. Eventually the warmth of Karkat on him puts him to sleep. When they both wake up Karkat feels terrible. He looks down at Sollux and gets off of him. Sollux gets up and dresses himself.

"Karkat I just can't anymore. I can't do this. Just don't bother calling me. I'm breaking up with you. I don't want this to happen anymore." He whimpers. He leaves with tears dripping down his cheeks. Karkat tries to grab his sleeve.

"Sollux no please! I can change! I don't want you to leave!" He screams but Sollux is already gone.


End file.
